Evaluate $-y+(-z)+7.99$ where $y = 1.46$ and $z = 3.82$.
Let's substitute ${y = 1.46}$ and ${z = 3.82}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} -{y}+(-{z})+7.99 \\\\ &= -{1.46}+\left(-{3.82}\right)+7.99 \end{aligned}$ $= -1.46-3.82+7.99$ $=-5.28+7.99$ $=2.71$